weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
27
27 is a number that comes up on a lot of Al's songs and other things. Though some are on purpose, other's are just mere coinscidence. Songs * In the song Albuquerque Al's mom fed him sauerkraut until he was 26 1/2. An obvious reference to 27. * In "Fatter" AL says he's eaten every twinkie on 27'''th avenue. * In the song Al mentions that his friends are jealous because he's seen "Porky's" '''27 times that week. * In "Callin' In Sick", he says he hits the snooze alarm 27 times. * In "Confessions Part III", he says, "I haven't changed my underwear in 27 days." * In "Hardware Store", "every 27'th customer will get a ball-peen hammer free". * In "The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota", the kids started singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" for the '''27'th time that day. * In " ," Al says "Hold on a minute, there's still at least one hundred and '''27 more." * In " ," MC Lars says "...and I can give 27 reasons why..." * In the song "Polkamon" the phrase "Everybody Polkamon!" is said for the first time 27 seconds into the song. * In "Traffic Jam," there are 27 seconds of the song left after Al stops singing. * In "Albuquerque," not including the time it is spelled out, the title is sung 27 times at the end of the song. * "The Saga Begins" is 5 minutes and 27 seconds long. * In "Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me" Al says the title of the song 27 times * In the "Party in the C.I.A." music video, the cash register says "$27.27" * In "When I Was Your Age", there were seventy three of them (including Al) living in a cardboard box. If you don't include Al in that list, you get 72. Reverse the numbers and you get 27. * In "Nature Trail To Hell", after the first chorus, the name of the song is said 27 times. * "Polka Your Eyes Out" was recorded on January 27th, 1992. Album Covers * On the cover of , Al's running number is 27. * On the cover, the number on the boy scout's arm is 27. * On the Cover, the license plate says "0'27' NLY". Internet *At The Official Site in the questions gallery, he answers exactly 27 questions every month. * For the album Straight Outta Lynwood, his website brought you to a big 27 then redirected you to the normal site. Concerts *In a live performance, he puts his hand just above his waist (indicating height) and says he was that tall "Back when I was...27..." *In the 2010 Tour, he traveled 28,457 miles. Put the first and last number together, and you get 27. Movies *According to "The Flintstones: Collector's Edition" DVD's production notes, some scenes in both "The Flintstones" and "Jurassic Park" were filmed on Universal's Stage 27. *In the mockumentary "The Compleat Al," after a goof-up showing Al's newest video, manager Barry Cohen must re-shoot the scene. The clapboard prompting the re-take reads "SCENE 27, TAKE 2" *Al quietly makes his way through "The Compleat Al." He doesn't say a word (not including singing in the music videos, or the clip of him at the College Radio Station) until the 27'''th minute of the entire movie. *In "The Compleat Al," it shows a clip of Al working in a nasal decongestant factory. During this clip, '''27 entire bottles of nasal decongestant go by. *The "UHF" DVD has 27 chapters. *Most of the files and directories on the "UHF" DVD were created or modified on 3-'27'-02. *The UPC barcode number for the "UHF" DVD is 0-'27'616-87665-2. It's ISBN number is 0-7928-5'27'4-5. *In the commentary section of the "UHF" DVD, Al mentions that Billy Barty's films go back to 19'27'. *There are 27 horizontal white and purple lines in the TV screen on the "UHF" videocassette cover. *If you count the number of living, or used to be living creatures including the fish on the front cover of the UHF video cassette you get 27. *'27' minutes into "UHF" the Spatula City commercial begins. *In "UHF", George's telephone message crying to Teri lasts 27 seconds. *Some promotional posters for the "UHF" movie are 27 inches wide. *In "UHF", George officially wins possession of U62 at the beginning of the 1 hour and 27 minute of the movie. At the end of the same minute, R.J. loses Channel 8. *There are 27'' letters, including the apostrophe, in the phrase "Stanley Spadowski's Clubhouse." *In the original "The Naked Gun" movie, which Al had a cameo in, there is a character mentioned in the credits as "Thug '''27." *Al's cameo in "Naked Gun 2 1/2 - the Smell of Fear" comes exactly 27 minutes into the movie. *"Safety Patrol" was reissued on VHS on March 27, 2001. *The laserdisc of "Naked Gun 33 1/3" has a 27 in the stock number: LV 3'27'85-WS. *According to "The Flintstones: Collector's Edition" DVD's production notes, some scenes in both "The Flintstones" and "Jurassic Park" were filmed on Universal's Stage 27. *In The Weird Al Show episode "Bad Influence" he rolls the film and on the beginning it says "27 Days Without A Papercut!" *In The Weird Al Show episode "The Obligatory Holiday Episode", he said "The guests are late! They should have been here....*checks watch on ankle*........27 seconds ago!". Videos * In the animated video for , Debbie lives in apartment 27. * The actor portraying the caning victim in the video for arrives at gate number 27 in at the beginning of the video. * In the video, not including the photographs or TV images, Al appears in 27 different shots. * There are some hidden 27s and messages in the chalkboard in the video. One says "2(pi)r^2=(some other complicated equation)=7." Put the first and last number together and you get 27. Another time, the numerator of the equation starts out as a 2, then changes to a 15, then changes to a 27 before changing into some weird symbols. * In the video for Al does surgery for patient no.' 27' * At the end of the video , Weird Al teams up with 26 other look-alikes in a triangle formation. With the singer Al in front, it makes 27. * In the video for , Al takes dates number 26 and 27 out for the time of their lives. *In the Video, Al has 27 friends on his myspace page. *In the video for CNR = while CNR is writing on a chalkboard in the upper right hand corner of the chalkboard you'll see the string of numbers: 17982. When added together this equals 27.On the left side In the middle of the chalkboard (near CNR's glasses) you can find ( 9 x 8) which is 72 (27 backwards) in the middle of chalkboard right side you can see 9 x (8-5) = which of course is 27 again.Directly above this is the number string 3484611 which is 27 when each is added together. In the far lower right corner of the chalkboard you can see the number string 3484611 again = 27 . *In the video of "Living with a Hernia" when Al steps out on his porch to get his paper the house address is 1917. 1+9+17=27 *At 1:14 In the video of "Virus Alert" there is a blue stock ticker scrolling across the bottom of the screen. One of the stocks is " AL 1888.3" now 8+8+8+3 equals 27 so this could be read literally as AL : one 27. *In the video for "Party in the CIA" the price that is shown on the register during the coffee shop scene is $27.27. Also at the beggining, the James Bond-esque poster had a 27 on it. In the room at the start of the video, there are 27 other CIA agents with Al. *Including the newspaper article and the time he sets himself on fire, Al wears 27 different costumes in the "Perform This Way" video. *In the "Whatever You Like" video, one of the cars parked to the "Deluxe Laundromat" scene has a license plate saying "TwentySeven" Interviews * In this interview where Al is interviewing Keith Richards, they are talking about bowling and Al says to meet him in lane 27.\ * In an interview with TheForce.net, Al is asked about the meaning of the number. He says, "I thought it was fairly obvious, but if you need me to explain it... it's the cube root of 19,683." (This number, of course is equal to 27 '''when its numbers are added together.) Life *He originally had '''27 songs before he was famous. *He has 27 members of his close family (siblings, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins). *Al's mom's birthday is 2'/'7. Other *When Al was on , he won $'27'00. *The Weird Al $100 bill has 2 hidden 27s. * was released October 27. *'27' is the number of votes each Ohio Garrison 501st Commanding Officer-elect received... Weird Al is an honorary member of the 501st. *On the DVD edition of "Weird Al Yankovic LIVE!", one part of the bonus content parts contains a photo gallery of 27 photos. *Alpocalypse was released on June 21 (6/21). 6 plus 21 is 27. *Al got his first Grammy, for the song "Eat It", at the 27'th Grammy Awards. *The metallic symbol aluminium, which has the chemical symbol "'Al", has a molecular weight of slightly less than 27.00 grams per mole. Category:Running Gags Category:Running Gags